


When I meet you, I become a Puppy (NSFW ver)

by butterflyace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Puppy Play, Smut, idk how to tag so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyace/pseuds/butterflyace
Summary: A NSFW twist on my DongChan + members When I meet you, I become a Puppy fic.Yuchan wakes up with a hard-on, what will he do to relieve it?
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Lee Donghun/Everyone, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	When I meet you, I become a Puppy (NSFW ver)

Yuchan awoke with a very sore & hard cock, desperate for some relief he pried himself out of the warm covers and headed to where Donghun & Junhee were sleeping, he opens their door quietly & once he reaches the bed he sat on Donghun’s thigh slowly grinding on him, Hun awoke by rutting his hips against Chan. Luckily Jun was asleep, or was he.....?, Jun in fact could hear everything from the breathy moans & the movement on the be, the Puppies can’t keep quiet can’t they? Jun thinks & smiles, he slowly turns around & by the time he’s fully turned their really going at it, when they’re about to cum they both feel a cold hand on their cocks, “finally” Hun whimpers thinking that Jun is gonna help them cum but he just looks at them with anger in his eyes & he orders the puppies to go into the living room, they obey him & start putting on their boxers back on but Jun just pulls them down & says “ you won’t be need the boxers, now go to the living room & wait for me & the others” Jun says, Chan & Hun go into the living room & they wait patiently, nervous for what’s gonna happen. 

While the Pups were waiting, Jun knocks on Sehni & Kwan’s door, “yes come in” a croaky voice says, Kwan & Sehni are up but they’re just cuddling but they could hear the noises coming from the other room, “the puppies were up to it again I’m guessing?” Sehni asks Jun giggling, “they were but they’re in the living room now, we need to give them a punishment, Kwan you have toys don’t you?” Kwan just blushes & nods his head, going to his little box where he keeps all his toys, he pulls out two vibrating cock rings, two tail buttplugs & some lube. Sehni grabs the collar & chain leash for Chan while Jun quickly goes into his room to fetch the same thing for Hun & also Hun really likes wearing his puppy ears in scenes or mostly all the time when they’re home. The members head out to the living with the stuff they have, the puppies are on the sofa watching TV, cuddled up, Kwan & Sehni head to the kitchen to get breakfast ready, Jun joins the boys on the sofa, they’re just cuddling while the other two make Porridge for breakfast, you still need food before a scene, Jun leaves the pups to cuddle while he fetches their breakfast but not before grabbing both the vibrating cockrings as well, which are actually remote controlled ones. The Pups see Jun come with their breakfast & Jun kneels down & says to them “Sehni, Kwan & I could hear everything, you’re both such dirty sluts, so now we’re giving you a punishment” Jun smirks, holding up the vibrating remote controlled cock rings, Chan & Hun’s eyes lit up seeing them. Since they were both only in their sweaters, Jun put the cockrings on them & fed Hun his Porridge, & Sehni & Kwan joined them & Chan fed himself since he’s a big puppy, smirking at Kwan & Sehni they both turned the vibrators on & you could hear the puppies almost choke on their food, whimpering loudly, the others just focus on eating their food while watching tv, turning the vibrator on and off at random times, especially when the pups had their mouths full. After they finished eating, they all cleaned up, Kwan put both the collars on the pups as well as the leashes and decided to put them in the middle of the living room, Kwan quickly ran to his room to grab rope to tie the pups hands behind their back while Jun & Sehni were busy doing the dishes. Kwan is an expert at rope play since him & Sehyoon do rope play often whenever they have time, so he tied both their hands & grabbed Jun’s phone & put the cockrings on the highest setting causing Hun to moan very loudly, Sehni noticed & threw his phone to Kwan for him to do the same to Chan, Kwan just played with the settings for a bit, while the other two dried the dishes, they were purposely going very slow, just when the pups were about to cum & reach their high, the vibrators turned off, and they both let out little cries & showcasing their puppy eyes to Kwan. Kwan almost gives in until Sehni & Jun come back & order both of the pups to lie on the floor, Kwan helps them get onto the floor, laying on their stomachs, the cold wood floor makes them both cry, but they know what’s coming for them, Kwan fetches the tails & the lube. 

Once settled on the floor, Sehni begins lubing up his finger & pushing one digit into Chan going oh so slow, Jun preps Hun’s hole & his finger, but he decides to go fast which makes Hun yelp in surprise, Jun asks Kwan to take off the puppies cockrings & also to fuck one of their mouths, Kwan of course chose Channie, “open your mouth slut, master is gonna use that pretty mouth of yours”...Chan does as he’s told & opens up his mouth as wide as possible, Hun looks over to see Chan getting absolutely fucked out & Hun just whimpers at the site & begs Jun for him to fuck his mouth. So, Jun pulls Hun back on his knees but not before grabbing Hun’s tail, he slowly puts it into Hun’s hole, Jun then pulls down his sweatpants & boxers & begins teasing Hun by slapping his cock on his face, which of course Hun whines & when he’s about to speak, Jun begins fucking his mouth, Hun is a good puppy & sucks him real good, Hun can hear loud moaning coming from next to him, he turns around & sees that Sehni has begun to fuck Chan nice & rough, just the way that puppy likes it, Kwan still fucking Chan’s mouth at the same time. Hun just looks at Kwan with tears in his eyes, Kwan can tell Hun wants to be fucked really badly, but he remains eye contact with Hun while still fucking Chan’s mouth. 

As soon as Chan is about to cum, Kwan stops & tells Chan not to cum, but as soon as he says that, he sees cum slowly coming out, he begins to then slap Chan across the face “Good Puppies should ask permission first, but look what you did, you filthy fucking slut” he then walks over to Hun & going behind him, Hun shaking with excitement, bending down like a good boy, showing his hole to Kwan, to use & wreck, getting fucked on both ends is a dream to Hun, Jun is about to cum & pulls out of Hun, but he is taken aback when a hand reaches his cock “want it in my mouth” Hun says, looking up adorably at Jun, he can’t say no to his precious Pup, Jun grabbing at Hun’s hair while thrusting into his mouth, he finally releases, Hun takes every drop his Master gives him & when Jun takes his cock out Hun shows him that he swallowed his cum like a good boy, earning a hair ruffle & a smooch from Jun himself. 

Sehni is still rutting very hard against Chan, Jun makes sure that Chan doesn’t cum, Sehni finally cums into Chan, his forehead all sweaty, he pulls out of the Pup, giving him a smooch on the head & decides to help him cum, but Kwan & Jun decided it’d be fun for Chan to grind on Donghun, so Chan scurries to where Hun is located & jumps on his thigh, grinding him so fast, while Jun decides to finally fuck his Puppy senseless. Hun yelps when Jun is in him, filling him up, he begins grinding up on Jun cock, but poor Puppy wants some fingers in his mouth so he looks to Sehni & just says “i want fingers please” Hun begs, Sehni giving in as usual, helping Hun with his oral fixation, sucking on his fingers like a good Puppy, Chan wants to cum so he looks at all of them with a whine, “you’re allowed pup” as they say that cum is already shooting out of Chan on Hun’s thigh, Hun moans & Jun feels Hun clench around his cock. Chan helps by giving Hun a handjob, both Jun & Hun cum almost the same time, Hun being completely fucked out, unable to form words other than “thank you” Jun is just slowly getting Hun through his high & slowly pulls out & brings both of the Puppies to the sofa, untying their hands, giving their wrist small pecks & massages. 

Kwan goes into the bathroom & grabs some flannels, while Sehni is in the kitchen grabbing them all water & makes some coffee as well, Kwan comes back from the bathroom to see the Puppies asleep, but he has to wake them up to get clean, once they’re all clean, Sehni comes back with coffee, but makes sure they all drink water, so they do & have their late morning coffee while all cuddling up on the couch. “Did we do good today?” the Puppies ask, “yes of course you did, I’m super proud of both of you” Jun smiles at them. 

Chan & Hun wanted to take a bath together, so they did & Sehni looked after them while Jun was busy writing on some new song lyrics, Kwan having his afternoon nap. Once they’re all finished, Jun brings them clean clothes & they lounge for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi I hope you enjoyed this fic, this isn't my first time writing nsfw stuff, but I'm still not the greatest at it but i hope you enjoyed anyway, this is also the longest fic I've ever written so woohoo!!!


End file.
